


I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

by sailortaylor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mainly Renora, Romance, Slight Arkos here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaylor/pseuds/sailortaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Renora drabbles. I will sink with this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares and Balconies

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren have known each other for what felt like forever to Nora. When she looked back on the short time she spent without Ren, it almost seemed as if something were missing back then, but she didn't know anything was missing until she found it. 

Ren had been her family since she was about nine years old. They both became orphans after an unfortunate Grimm attack and had been with each other since. Since Nora was about thirteen, she'd felt this sense of care for Ren. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she knew it wasn't something she had ever felt before. She thought of Ren as family for as long as she could remember. But then a new idea dawned upon her, one she was too frightened to mention. She instead kept it to herself and pretended like that feeling didn't exist. At least, she pretended around Ren.

Nora always tried to push the memories of her parents' deaths out of her mind, but sometimes, usually at night, they came crawling back. She would hide under her covers and tremble as she remembered the screams and the growls of Grimm from her past. This was when she felt vulnerable. When Ren wasn't right next to her, always keeping an eye on her, she would become distracted and somehow she would wind her way back to the tragic past both she and Ren had in common. On particularly hard nights, Nora would cry softly to herself, trying not to wake anyone up. She kept everything low and quiet for the most part. However, on many nights, Ren noticed and would have to calm her down.

One particular night, Nora was haunted by the nightmares of her past. Her dreams constantly reminded her how helpless she was back then and it would then remind her of the horrible bloodshed she had witnessed that night. She stood up from her bed and walked out to the balcony. She opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone up. She stood outside for a while, she was alone with her thoughts. 

"Nora?"

Nora whipped around to see Ren standing at the doorway, looking concerned. 

"Hi Ren," Nora said, swallowing back the impending tears. 

Ren saw the tears in Nora's eyes, despite all of her attempts to push them away. He noticed the fear in her eyes and the slight tremble of her hands.

"Come here," Ren said gently, walking towards her. Nora wrapped her arms around him, sobbing loudly on the balcony. All her attempts to be quiet were gone as she felt Ren's hands around her back as she cried. Ren stroked his hand through her ginger hair as he held her. 

Nora's loud sobs along with the open balcony door stirred Pyrrha and Jaune. They both looked out the balcony door, but they decided to leave them be. They both fell back asleep.

"Everything's okay, Nora," Ren said softly. "I'm right here."

"Thank you, Ren," Nora said, finally calming down a bit. 

He planted a kiss on her forehead, and through her tears, Nora felt her face grow warm. She buried her face farther into Ren's chest, hoping to hide the redness of her cheeks that she knew was there. It was all in vain, though, for Ren already knew she was blushing.


	2. Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the last episode of season 3
> 
> Short little drabble with dreams and stuff focusing mainly on Ren and Jaune

"Pyr-" Jaune began before a hand was clasped over his mouth to prevent him from screaming Pyrrha's name into the night. He looked over and saw that the owner of the hand was Ren. He dropped his hand from Jaune's face. 

"H-hey Ren," Jaune stammered, still shaken from his dream. 

"Bad dream?" Ren questioned as he looked back down at the two guns in his had. 

"How could you tell?" Jaune said sarcastically. 

"Well you almost just screamed Pyrrha's name into Nora's ear, for starters," Ren said, motioning to the sleeping red head next to him. 

Jaune looked at Ren in alarm. "I owe you one," he said. "Big time."

Ren grinned. "Remember that," he joked. After a moment, he asked, "I'm guessing it was a bad dream, but you wouldn't exactly consider it a nightmare?"

"Damn, how'd you tell?" Jaune asked, surprised. 

"And I'm guessing it wasn't about Pyrrha's death, more or less. It was centered around your relationship with her?"

"Right again, Ren," Jaune said, stunned. "How did you-"

"One more thing," Ren interrupted. "The dream probably ended with Pyrrha leaving you?"

"How the hell did you get all that?" Jaune asked. "Are you, like, psychic or something?"

"I'm not psychic," Ren said. "But I do know almost everything when it comes to dreams."

"Really?" Jaune asked. "Why? How?"

"When Nora and I were on our own as kids, she had nightmares a lot. She would wake up screaming sometimes, other times she would cry. Depended on how old she was and the situation we were in at that point. Of course, that's not to say I never had nightmares. I think Nora probably knows just as much as I do about dreams, considering how many times we've both had them," Ren explained. "After over seven years, you start to learn things."

"Wow," Jaune said. "Despite living with my seven sisters, I've never actually picked up on that, and they've all had their fair share of nightmares."

"O-oh really?" Ren said, his face turning a light shade of pink which was barely visible in the dark forest. 

"Yeah, but I'm pretty oblivious to everything, especially people's feelings..." Jaune said disappointingly. 

"Hey," Ren said, a bit more sternly than his previous tone. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Pyrrha's death wasn't your fault."

"It is though, Ren," Jaune said. "Had I been stronger, I could have gotten out of the locker Pyrrha shoved me into. And had I not been so oblivious to her feelings, I could have kept her from fighting Cinder in the first place."

"I don't really see the connection between her feelings for you and her fight with Cinder, but you probably know better than I do when it comes to this," Ren started. "Besides, none of us could have stopped her, whether you could have gotten out of that locker or not. Pyrrha had a lot of determination, and there seemed to be no stopping her when she was determined. Don't blame yourself for it. Pyrrha didn't want any of us to get hurt, which is why she did what she did. Don't think of it as you not being able to save her, think of it as she tried to save us instead. Maybe that can help," Ren said. 

Jaune didn't say anything for a minute. Then, "Dammit, Ren, you always seem to give the best advice. Thanks man."

Ren nodded and looked back at his guns. 

"Hey Ren," Jaune said. 

"Hm?"

"I can tell I'm not going to fall back to sleep for a while, so I was wondering if I could actually ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What is your opinion on... Nora..?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"Nora?" Ren said surprised, looking back up at Jaune. "Why do you want to know that?"

"You guys have known each other for so long, and I just kinda thought... That maybe..."

"Maybe we had feelings for each other?"

"Yeah."

Ren didn't answer at first. He instead looked down at his guns. Then he finally answered, "I don't want to say anything until I know how she feels about me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to say anything that would hurt our friendship. We've known each other for so long, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I thought you'd say something like that."

Ren laughed softly. "She and I have had some great times with each other, and there's no other way I'd want it."

Jaune nodded. He knew what Ren meant. He knew how close they were, and the relationships he had with his friends, and Pyrrha, were something he held close to his heart. 

The silence between the two was interrupted by a small series of groans as Nora rolled around under her blanket restlessly. Ren and Jaune looked at each other with looks of mutual understanding. 

"Take it away, dream expert," Jaune joked. He moved both him and his stuff out of the way as Ren stood up and walked over to wake up and calm an anxious Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly focused around Ren and Jaune's friendship, which I kinda wanted to try writing cause it seemed kinda interesting for me to write, but I threw a little Renora in at the end. Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Also, just to clarify, Nora's bad dream wasn't like Jaune's and it wasn't like the first drabble either. It was just her being anxious and waking up because of it. No crying or anything. I'm so mean to Nora though oops 
> 
> That will change soon though so don't worry Nora won't be so upset in the next drabble
> 
> Also if someone could tell me how to delete the additional notes box that is under this one that would be great thanks haha


	3. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Renora but Jaune and Pyrrha show up during the story
> 
> I don't like this one as much as I was hoping I would but hey it's something. I'm still working on improving some of the prompts and if anyone has any requests, I can try my best at them. 
> 
> There's slight lying in this, hence the name hahah

Lie Ren was never really much for talking. He was always quiet, reserved, and patient (which Pyrrha and Jaune give him immense amounts of credit for). Considering he didn't talk much, he never really lied either. He knew he had lied to people before, but he couldn't remember the last time he did. He knew for a fact, though, that he had never lied to Nora; he would hide things from her, if he really had to. He knew that he was known for his quiet nature, so if he didn't have to say certain things, he wouldn't.

Nora, on the other hand, only talked. She babbled on about nonsense day after day. She was loud, jumpy, and had a great spirit. Despite all of her nonsensical talking, she truly disliked lying. She only lied if she had to, which was usually to trick someone she considering an enemy, to get into someones head before a fight, or when Pyrrha and Jaune asked if she liked Ren more than a friend. She would usually tell them no, that their relationship wasn't like that and she often got very defensive when anyone else asked. She tried as hard as possible not to lie to her friends on Team JNPR or Team RWBY. She could let little white lies slide by them every so often, but there was one rule she would always live by: never, EVER, lie to Ren.

"So, uh... guys," Jaune said to Ren and Nora one morning at breakfast. Beacon's school dance had been the night before, and as soon as Jaune started talking, Nora grew tense, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "You guys spent a lot of time with each other at the dance last night..."

"And so did you and Pyrrha," Ren said taking a sip of his drink. 

"You rocked that dress Jaune!" Nora joked. 

"Very funny," Jaune said. "But after last night... Is there anything new to report about your relationship?"

Nora tensed up, but she pretended not to and played it off as nothing as the played with the pancakes on her face. Ren simply put his cup down. 

"I-I don't think," Nora stammered. "there's anything new. Do you Ren? Cause I really don't." Nora felt herself starting the beginning of a babble, but she quickly stopped herself before she went any farther. 

"I don't believe so either," Ren said in an almost matter-of-fact tone. 

"But last night you guys-" Jaune started, only to be elbowed by Pyrrha.

"Okay," Pyrrha smiled. "If you guys say so."

Ren nodded and continued his breakfast, and so did Nora. 

"Jaune and I are headed off to the roof to train again," Pyrrha said, picking up her spear from the counter. "We'll see you guys later."

Jaune and Pyrrha left leaving Nora and Ren alone. Nora picked up her headphones and was about to start playing her music when Ren spoke up. 

"Hey Nora," Ren said. 

"Hm?"

"What Jaune was saying before," Ren started. "There isn't anything new is there?" 

"No," Nora said a little quicker than she thought she should have. 

"No... New feelings?" Ren asked in a tone that Nora couldn't identify. 

"No.. Don't think so," Nora said, forcing a smile. Ren didn't seem to buy it, but he dropped the subject. 

Nora felt the guilt riding up in her. She couldn't believe she actually said that to Ren. She didn't want to say no to any of his questions, but she didn't want to say anything that could hurt their friendship. Every time Nora answered him no, she was screaming yes on the inside and silently scolding herself for lying. She concentrated on the music blaring from her headphones, but Nora needed to get away. She needed to get away from the source of her guilt, which besides herself and the bad choices she made, was Ren. She grabbed a notebook from her bag, and stood up, taking off her headphones. 

"Hey Ren," Nora said. "Ruby let me borrow her notebook, and I gotta give it back to her before next class so I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, bye!" She ran out the door faster then Ren could even blink. 

"Wait," Ren said out loud to the empty room. "Why would Ruby let Nora borrow a notebook? And why does she have to give it back now? It's Saturday..."

Nora quickly bolted out of the room and down the hallway. She ran as quickly as she could up the stairs to the roof. She bolted onto the roof where Pyrrha and Jaune were about to start another practice drill. They both looked at her when she bolted onto their grounds. 

"Nora?" Jaune said surprised. "What's going-"

"I just lied to Ren and I know it wasn't a big lie but it was still a lie and I've never EVER lied to Ren and I feel awful but I also had to do it and I'm mad at myself but I still can't tell Ren even though I really want to tell Ren and it really shouldn't be that big of a deal but it is to me and-" Nora babbled on.

"Nora!" Pyrrha said, laughing. "Take a breath, calm down. It probably isn't that big of a deal."

"But I've never EVER lied to Ren before!" Nora yelled. 

"Just tell him that you lied then!" Jaune said. "He probably won't care."

"Don't listen to him he knows nothing," Pyrrha said quickly. "Just try and talk it out with Ren and ask for forgiveness without actually telling him what the lie was about.. Does that make any sense?"

"No," Jaune said. 

"Yes, it does!" Nora said practically bouncing up and down. "Pyrrha, you're a GENIUS! Thanks! Have fun training!!" Nora ran back down the stairs, but she stopped off at Ruby's room before she went back to her own. She didn't lie to Ren about the whole notebook thing, that was for sure. 

Nora burst back into her room to see Ren in the kitchen. 

"Hey Nora," he said. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Do we have eggs?" Nora asked quickly, trying to get to the reason she came back to the room for. "I kinda want brunch."

"Brunch?" Ren asked, confused. Nora never actually asked for brunch, so it took him by surprise. "Okay then."

Ren reached for the refrigerator but was quickly interrupted by a giant bear hug from Nora. 

"What the-" Ren started. 

"Ren I'm so sorry I lied to you about something before and I had never lied to you up until now and I feel really really REALLY bad about it and I can't tell you what I lied about because then things would probably happen but I can tell you that I lied and that I'm really sorry please forgive me Ren please!" Nora babbled.

"Um.. I.. Uh.." Ren stammered. "I.. forgive you for whatever it is you lied about...?"

"Yay!" Nora yelled happily. "Thank you Ren!" She happily bounced back over to her bed and put on her headphones while Ren made lunch.

Ren was still completely confused as to what the heck had even happened. Did she lie about the notebook, Ren wondered. Or was it the brunch? He was never entirely sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the top, I don't like this one as much as I was hoping, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Also I mentioned that I'm taking requests, but PLEASE don't ask about backstory or like love confession stuff cause that's already in the works
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	4. Looking at the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR having a nice night on the roof
> 
> Idk how I feel about this one, but I hope you guys like it!

Team JNPR sat in their room together each doing their own separate things. Ren was reading a book, Pyrrha was cleaning her spear, and Jaune was laying on his bed attempting to do his homework with a hyperactive Nora. The news happened to be on at the time because of Pyrrha's personal preferences. They each got to choose what they wanted to watch once a day, and Pyrrha chose the news for today. On the screen was a young news reporter who was telling of new Grimm attacks in the area. 

"One of the most recent attacks destroyed an entire village, but miraculously, most of the inhabitants survived and are in good condition," she said sternly. "The village hunters eventually drove the Grimm out before anyone could be seriously injured."

Pyrrha shook her head in disappointment and sighed. Ren and Nora both heard the news, but they pretended not to hear anything and acted like it didn't affect them. 

"In other, slightly happier news," the news reporter started. "Tonight, around 1 or 2 in the morning, you can all expect a meteor shower that only comes once every 10 years. It's something you won't want to miss."

"A meteor shower?" Jaune asked, slightly confused. "Can someone remind me what that is again? I think I remember, but.. I'm not totally sure."

"It's when stars fall from the sky on fire down to Remnant!!" Nora said excitedly. "If we're lucky, maybe one will land by us!"

"That's nearly impossible, Nora," Ren said, looking up from his book. 

"But not totally," Nora pointed out. 

"Rumor has it, that wishing upon these fallen stars tonight will grant any wish your heart desires," the reporter continued. 

This caught Pyrrha's attention. Any wish her heart desires would be granted by the meteors. While she wasn't sure if this were totally true, she wanted to try and find out. 

"Maybe tonight we should try and see the meteors," Pyrrha suggested. "We don't have class tomorrow and we could sit on the roof upstairs."

"I'm not so sure," Ren said. "I have a lot of work due Monday, and I'm not sure I can finish it all tomorrow."

"I can help you!" Nora said cheerfully. "I'm almost done with mine, and then we can all go!"

"I guess, if you're really willing to help me write a paper for Doctor Oobleck then fine, I'll come," Ren said. 

"I'm in if everyone else is," Jaune said. 

"Great then it's settled," Pyrrha said happily. "How about tonight at midnight, we all meet up on the roof? Bring pillows and blankets and anything else you think you might need."

On that note, Nora began excitedly chattering about that night and how she couldn't wait to see the meteors. She never mentioned that she and Ren had seen them both before, but neither did he. The day went on as usual, and before they knew it, it was time to go outside and get ready. 

Each of them brought two blankets and a pillow as well as some extra food in case they needed it. Ren had to keep reminding Nora what she needed because she was too busy being totally excited to remember everything. They then set out for their night under the stars. 

They got up onto the roof and set everything up, each making their own place to sleep. Ren and Nora were next to each other and Pyrrha and Jaune were on the other side. They all sat down when they were ready, and began to wait. They made small talk as they waited. 

"I'm getting bored!" Nora finally whined. 

"It's almost 1, so it should be starting soon," Pyrrha said. 

"I really hope so," Jaune said. "I'm starting to get tired."

"As am I," Ren said. "I might close my eyes for a little while."

"No you can't!!" Nora said. "You're gonna fall asleep and you have to stay up for this!"

"I've seen this before Nora," Ren said. "With you in fact."

"But you haven't seen it with Jaune and Pyrrha, and last time we were in the middle of the woods without an actual home, remember? This time we're with friends in a place we finally can call home. Please stay awake?"

Ren sighed and reluctantly agreed. 

They all waited for another have hour before Pyrrha finally noticed something. 

"There!" She cried out. "I saw one!"

"Make a wish!" Nora yelled. 

"Aren't you supposed to make a wish when you see one and not after?" Jaune asked. 

"Remnant Tradition has been warped a bit, but it originally stated that you make a wish three seconds after you see one, and if another star shoots across the sky after, that means your wish has been received by the first star," Ren explained. 

"There's another!" Nora yelled. Everyone looked up and saw it before it went away. "Make a wish!!"

After three seconds, each person thought of their wish. 

I wish I could find out my Semblance and use it for the good of other people. 

I wish Jaune would see that I do love him, and I wish to fulfill the destiny I've created for myself. 

I wish Nora and I could find a permanent home and that we will never be separated from each other. 

I wish that Ren could know my feelings and nothing would change and that someday, we could finally find a permanent home instead of always moving somewhere new. 

Nora and Ren's wishes were similar to what they wished for the first time they saw a meteor shower, but neither one would admit it. Especially with the idea that dreams don't come true if you tell them. 

As soon as they finished making their wishes, four stars shot across the sky, and a few seconds later, many many more joined them, lighting up the night. 

They all smiled at each other and laughed and clapped at the beautiful array in the sky. Nora and Ren looked at each other, as they both remembered their first time together. They then decided to mirror it. 

At the time, Nora had been hurt and they both had been tired. Ren scooted closer to Nora and she put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers. He then put his arm around her waist, which surprised Nora. That hadn't happened the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get anything about this chapter or if there's an error, please let me know. The majority of this was written at 11 or 12 o'clock at night so there might be errors or plot gaps 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Ren Has Nightmares Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has nightmares too
> 
> surprise surprise hahaha I couldn't have just let Nora have all the nightmares. This is kinda me trying to even the ground out between them oops
> 
> There is literally noooo Arkos (k maybe a little but they never actually make a legit appearance)

It was night and Nora and Ren were asleep in their own respective beds while Jaune and Pyrrha were on the roof training, despite the late hour. Ren and Nora had gone to bed around 11 o'clock and it was now close to 2 in the morning. Ren never understood Pyrrha and Jaune's reasoning in terms of training that early in the morning, but he never questioned it to their faces. Nora had gone to bed with a happy attitude, so he was sure he wouldn't have to worry about her. However, he never counted on having a nightmare that night. 

All of the horrifying memories of his past flooded back into his mind at once. It was all the memories he had suppressed, all the memories he hid away that only Nora knew about. He remembered how his parents were killed and how the hunters and huntresses' efforts were all in vain. He remembered the horrifying faces Grimm that just kept pouring into his village. He then remembered how terrified he was when he was at the mercy of a Beowolf. Back then, Nora had been there to save him, but the dream was different. 

Ren jolted awake, letting out a gasp of air and a bit of a yelp. He sat up and looked down at his hands that were resting on his lap. They were shaking, and he just couldn't stop them. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. You've calmed yourself down before Ren, he told himself. Calm down. All of his efforts were in vain, however, and he couldn't stop the tears. He rarely cried, but when he did, it was never good. He tried to stay quiet. He didn't want to wake Nora up. He put his head in his hands and did his best. But his best wasn't good enough.

"Hey Ren?" Nora said from her own bed. 

He looked up at her, there was no trying to hide it anymore. After looking up at her, he put his head back into his hands and gave into the tears, sobbing loudly. In less than a second, Nora had jumped over to Ren's bed and sat on it next to him. She gave him the biggest hug she could, trying her best to comfort her best friend. After a moment, she let go of the hug and took Ren's hands away from his face. She smiled kindly at him before pulling him back into a hug. He had begun to calm down, but it still wasn't enough yet. Ren was a little embarrassed for crying like this, but it wasn't the first time, and Nora understood. He was just thankful that Jaune and Pyrrha weren't there. 

Without breaking the hug, Nora finally broke their silence. "You okay?" she asked. 

"I'm better," he replied. 

"How bad was it this time?" Nora said as they both pulled away. 

"Worse than usual," Ren let out a nervous laugh as he wiped his cheek. Nora leaned over and they pulled each other into a side hug. Ren found Nora's other hand and they held each others hand, which was something they had done since they were little. It always made Ren feel a little better, especially tonight after that dream. 

"Would telling me what happened make you feel a little better?" Nora asked. 

Ren thought for a minute. Should he tell her? Would she be hurt if he didn't? He decided to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't have been hurt if he didn't. 

"It was back during the Grimm attack when we met," Ren started. "Remember how you saved me from the Grimm?"

"Yeah."

"In the dream.. You weren't there and I died," Ren finished, just barely managing the last few words. "It scared me a lot, which is why-"

He was interrupted by Nora giving him a big hug, just like before. "I'll always be right here. I promise."

"You... promise?" Ren said, surprised. 

"Of course," Nora said. "You and I are a team, and I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Ren was caught off guard for a minute, and he swore he could feel heat growing in his cheeks. "Me too," he finally said. 

He hugged her back, and suddenly, he didn't feel so scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm really happy with this chapter hahah


	6. What Happened Back Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time! :D

How did you guys end up meeting anyways?" Jaune asked Nora and Ren at breakfast one morning.

"It's... A long story," Ren said. Nora was too focused on her pancakes to notice anything. 

"Could you tell us?" Jaune said.

"Don't be rude, Jaune!" Pyrrha scolded.

"I don't see why not," Nora said, finally looking up from her food. "Do you have a problem with it, Ren?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but the teachers might if we're late for class," Ren said. 

"How about tonight then?" Pyrrha suggested. "After classes. It will give you time to prepare and all of us time to complete our work."

"Sounds good to me!" Nora said with a smile. 

After they all agreed on discussing the matter that night, they all finished breakfast and headed to class. 

\-------------------------

Later that night, after dinner, Team JNPR headed back to their room. It was getting late, but they didn't have school the next morning so it really didn't matter. They all changed into more comfortable clothes and each sat on their own beds. Ren was about to pick up a book, and Nora her headphones, when Jaune remembered their conversation from that morning. 

"Hey guys," Jaune said. "Weren't you guys gonna tell us how you met?"

Ren and Nora looked at each other. "Oh yeah! Totally forgot," Nora laughed. She jumped over to Ren's bed and Pyrrha sat on Jaune's so everyone was closer together.

"Like we said, it's a long story," Ren said. "Especially if you take each of our accounts separately."

"Do you wanna hear both sides or just one?" Nora asked. 

"I think two would give us a better idea of the situation, but it's your choice," Pyrrha said. 

"You up for both?" Nora asked. 

"I'm fine with that," Ren said. 

"You start," Nora said. 

"Alright," Ren said, reluctantly. "This is my side of the story of how we met."

\---------------

It was a normal night, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I was seven years old and my mother, father, and I were all eating dinner like we usually do. My father was a hunter who lived in our village. He was known by all the surrounding villages for his bravery, which was how he met my mother. He saved her during a Grimm attack and nearly lost his arm. 

It wasn't until I was about to get ready for bed that anything had happened. I was walking up the steps when I suddenly heard screams from outside. I ran to the door and saw Grimm starting to destroy our village. My mother and father were cleaning up from dinner when they looked outside. 

"Ren!" My mother said. "Ren, get away from that door!"

I quickly ran away from it and towards her. She pulled me into a hug while my father grabbed his weapons. Once he had found his two guns, he came and kissed my mother and then he kissed my forehead and told us that he loved us. He told us that everything would be okay, and then he set off outside. 

My mother quickly ran me up to bed, her bed to be exact. I was too frightened to get into my actual pajamas so I climbed into my mother's bed fully clothed. I couldn't fall asleep. All the shrill screams were keeping me up, and my mother was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash downstairs. My mother hugged me tight and then crawled out of the bed. She peeked outside the door and then ran to her closet. She pulled out a sword which I didn't know she had. She explained that it was her mother's old sword and that she had been practicing in case something happened. She kissed me on the forehead and told me how much she loved me, just like my father. She then told me not to leave this room unless it was an emergency. She also gave me a small box, kind of like a tiny wooden music box, but there was no music inside. She then ran outside to fight off the Grimm that had apparently torn through our house. I tried to block out the screams but it didn't work. After some time, my mother ran back to the doorway of the room. 

"Run!" She screamed. "Run! As far away from here as you can! Go!"

She was then dragged away and I never saw her after that. 

I ran towards the window of her room and jumped out. I began to run, where to, I had no idea. I just ran as fast as I could. I felt like crying, but instead I focused on getting out of the village. When I came into the clearing, all I saw where Grimm and corpses, something a seven year old should never have to see. I saw my dad fighting off of the Grimm, and then I turned and ran, not wanting to wait to see if he would live or die. I ran quickly, trying to avoid contact with him, but when I looked back at him, he was gone and there was only Grimm in his place. 

I started running faster, pushing the tears away. In the heat of the moment, I tripped over a branch from an overhead tree and I scrapped my leg. I got up quickly though trying not to waste time. I ran in between houses when I had the chance, but soon enough, I grew tired and I couldn't run anymore. The screaming and anxiousness had made me vulnerable, and I was completely weak. I fell down on the ground and started to cry. There was no use holding it back anymore. For a moment, there was quiet and peace around me, but quickly after, I heard growling above me. I looked up and a Beowolf was standing above me. I was too weak to move. My leg was bleeding and I was incredibly vulnerable after everything that had happened thus far. The Beowolf growled and roared. I would have been dead had it not been for Nora. 

All I saw was a flash of red and then I saw the Beowolf collapse. When I looked back up, I saw Nora standing there, quite frankly out of breath with a sledgehammer in her hands. She turned and looked at me. She bent down and tried to help me up. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

"Not really," I said. "But I'll manage." 

There was then another growl not so far away from us. "Come on, we've gotta go," Nora said, grabbing my hand and yanking me away with her. We ran for what felt like forever before we finally stopped and took a break. Both of us were overwhelmed and had no idea who the other was. 

"How old are you?" Nora asked me. 

"Seven," I answered. "How about you?"

"Seven," she answered. "I'm running because my parents said to. I would have stayed to fight otherwise."

"My mom told me to run, but I probably wouldn't have stayed to fight anyways."

Nora let out a small laugh. "You seem pretty funny," she said. "Let's just wait here for a little bit, then we can keep moving if that's cool with you?"

I agreed and we both sat down for a while. I was all too nervous. Did my mother make it out? What happened to my father? Would I ever see them again? All these questions flooded my head. Then I suddenly snapped out of it when I heard growling coming from behind Nora. 

"Look out!" I yelled. She looked back in horror and screamed. I jumped up and grabbed her sledge hammer which was lying on the ground next to her. I smacked the Grimm as hard as I could with it, and I ended up killing it. 

"Y-you just.." Nora stammered. "You just saved my life."

I reached out to give the hammer back to her, but she didn't take it. Instead she hugged me as hard as she could, and I'm quite sure she was crying. 

"Thank you so much," she said. I hugged her back and we both stood there crying. When we broke away, we decided it was best to introduce ourselves. 

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, by the way," she said. 

"I'm Lie Ren," I told her. 

"Well, Lie Ren," she said. "You and me, a team. How 'bout it?"

She held out her hand to shake, and I confidently shook hers back. 

"You and me," I said. 

"You and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Ren's side. Nora's is next : )


	7. Nora's Side of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's backstory!

"Damn," Jaune said. "That's.. pretty intense."

"And you were both only seven?" Pyrrha added. 

Nora nodded. "Yep! Seven years old!"

"It wasn't easy living on our own from then on, but we can explain that later," Ren said. "Nora, I believe it's your turn."

"Oh right!" Nora said. "Mine isn't much different but whatever! Here's my side of the story!"

\-----------------------

Dinner had been over in my house. My dad and my grandpa were off hunting somewhere in the woods. They were both hunters, and my mom was a huntress. I had been laying on the couch in the living room with my mother when we heard a lot of yelling and growling from outside. My mother quickly got up and looked out the window. She watched the beginning of the Grimm attack while I was sitting on the couch. She quickly ran into her room, and she hit a few things on her way in. Things began to shake in our house, kind of like a small earthquake, as the rest of the Grimm approached. 

"Mom?" I called. "Mom!"

I had started to panic. I'd never seen Grimm up close like this before. I'd seen them in the woods from the tops of trees when my parents would show me them from a distance, but I had never seen anything like this. 

My mother quickly returned from her room with her weapon. It was a hammer, kind of like mine. Only difference was that it was a gun, but it couldn't collapse into one like mine can. She also returned with a large sledge hammer that I didn't even know we had. She quickly ran over to me. 

"Nora, listen to me," she said urgently. "Take this hammer and run."

"Where?" I asked. 

"I don't know, but find a village far away from this one. I'll find you when all of this is over okay? I know you want to help me fight, but right now the situation is too dangerous. Listen to me and go, okay?"

I nodded. My mom was a strong woman. I had confidence that she would be fine. I wasn't much for crying, and I wasn't totally aware of the situation, so I didn't react all that much. I just kept my mind on the fact that my mother would come find me and that everything would be okay. 

"Go out the backdoor and run. I love you, sweetie," she said and kissed my forehead. She ran out the front door and charged into battle while I ran out the back door doing my best to listen and escape it. 

Since I was little, I had always wanted to be a huntress like all the Valkyrie generations before me. I wanted to fight the Grimm like my parents did, but because of how young I was, they wouldn't let me. I ran out the back door of our small house and left. I thought I would be back soon, but I haven't actually been back since. 

Anyways, I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could, but when I came into a small clearing, I started seeing the destruction. Houses were on fire, Grimm were everywhere, corpses were everywhere, and the people fighting them were outnumbered. I couldn't see my mother and my father and grandpa probably weren't back yet. I tried to take my mind off of the chaos as I continued on. In the heat of the moment, my clothing would catch on some low lying branches or I would trip over something on the ground, but I never took my mind, or my feet for that matter, off of the goal of running away until I saw Ren. 

He was lying on the ground, and I could see his leg was bleeding. There was a Beowolf towering over him and he was at the mercy of it. I didn't want to see another corpse lying on the ground, especially when I knew that I could do something about it. At the last second, right before the Beowolf came down on him, I jumped in front of it and slammed its head with the hammer, killing it instantly. I was completely stunned that I had done it, but I was proud of myself for killing a Beowolf with no prior training. 

I turned around and helped Ren up off the ground. "You okay?" I asked. 

"Not really, but I'll manage," he said. 

Not too far away from us, there was a loud growl and in that moment, I remembered that we had to keep running. "Come on, we've gotta go," I said, grabbing Ren's hand and yanking him away. We ran for a really long time and we managed not to be seen or heard by anymore Grimm. After a while once we were far away from the village, we stopped and took a break. I didn't know who Ren was. I'd never seen him before. 

"How old are you?" I asked. Looking back on it, I probably should have asked his name first, but I really wanted to know how old he was. I wanted to know if we were both around the same age and in the same situation. 

"Seven," Ren answered. "How about you?"

"Seven," I answered. "I'm running because my parents said to. I would have stayed to fight otherwise."

"My mom told me to run, but I probably wouldn't have stayed to fight anyways."

I laughed a little, and it removed some of the tension between us. "You seem pretty funny," I said. "Let's just wait here for a little bit, and then we can keep moving if that's cool with you?"

Ren agreed and we both waited and calmed down for a little while. I tried not to let my mind trail off too far, because I really didn't want to make myself upset. But I couldn't help wondering what had happened to my mom and my dad. And what about my grandpa? Were they all alright? I must have let myself get too far into thought, because I didn't hear the growling of another Beowolf from behind me. 

"Look out!" he called. I screamed when I realized that there was a Beowolf behind me. Ren grabbed the sledgehammer that I had put down and smacked the Grimm with it, killing it. 

"Y-you just..." I stammered. "You just saved my life..."

Ren reached the hammer out to me to give it back, but I didn't take it. Instead, I gave him a huge hug and I started crying. Like I said, I'm not really one for crying, but I was too overwhelmed not to.

"Thank you so much," I managed. That's when he started crying too. I guess he was just completely overwhelmed like me. After we calmed down, we pulled back and introduced ourselves. 

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, by the way," I said. 

"I'm Lie Ren," he responded. 

"Well, Lie Ren," I started. "You and me, a team. How 'bout it?" I thought we had worked pretty well together considering we had both just saved each others lives once. I held out my had to shake with him. He shook hands back with me.

"You and me," he said. 

"You and me."

\----------------------

"Jesus Christ, why were your lives so difficult?!" Jaune yelled. "That sounds completely insane!"

"It's like a war story Jaune," Pyrrha said. "You asked for their backstory. You really shouldn't be surprised by this."

"How are you not?!" Jaune cried out. 

"Nora and Ren are incredibly close. You really didn't think something as crazy as that would have brought them together?" 

"I thought you guys just went to school or something together and that when you came to Beacon you guys became orphans."

"Nope!" Nora said. "Happened a loooonnng time ago."

"Ten years now," Ren added. 

"Oh my god you guys were so young!" Jaune said. 

"I think that's kind of the point, Jaune!" Pyrrha said. 

Nora had started to laugh, and Ren had a small smile on his face. 

"So what happened to your parents then? You guys never told us that," Jaune said. 

The smiles disappeared from their faces. 

"We've heard rumors, but nothing for sure," Nora said. 

"According to a man from a village we stumbled upon, no hunters or huntresses made it out of our village alive, which would mean that my dad and all of Nora's parental figures died back then," Ren explained.

"He also said that there were still many people who made it out of the village despite that. That could mean that there's a chance that Ren's mother is still alive," Nora continued. 

"However, another man from the same village said that it was completely different. He said that a few hunters and huntresses died, but most of the casualties were from regular citizens. They both agreed however that the only way to know for sure was to either ask the deputy of the village or Ozpin."

"We asked Ozpin when we first came here, but he said that he didn't know anything," Nora said. "Not sure if I believe that guy though. He seems a little off to me..."

"Anyways," Ren said. "We're planning on making a trip back to the village some time soon to see if the deputy can tell us."

"Do you think it's still the same deputy after ten years?" Pyrrha asked. 

"I'm sure of it," Nora said. "The two men knew for a fact that he was still alive, and he was only about forty at the time of the attack. We're holding onto the hope that he's still there, but I'm pretty confident he will be."

"Besides, any survivors who still live there would know, so we could always ask them," Ren explained. 

"Wow," Jaune said. "You guys... Just... Wow..."

"I think what he's trying to say is," Pyrrha said. "Is thank you for sharing that with us. It couldn't have been easy retelling that story."

"You're our teammates," Nora said. 

"You guys deserve to know," Ren continued. 

"I think it's time to hit the hay," Nora said, yawning. "Goodnight guys."

Everyone said their goodnights before heading to their own beds. Despite their efforts, Ren and Nora couldn't fall asleep however. At around twelve thirty, Nora spoke up. 

"Hey Ren?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," he responded. "I'm guessing you can't sleep either?"

"I thought I would be okay telling the story," Nora said, trying to keep her voice level. "But I guess even after ten years I'm not over it."

"Maybe we won't ever be over it," Ren said. "But that's okay. I think it's okay that we're still upset over it."

There was a short pause after a moment. Then, Nora couldn't help it, she cried quietly and then Ren got up and came over to her bed. 

"Wanna talk outside or stay here?" he asked. After a short discussion, they decided outside would be best; they didn't want to wake Jaune or Pyrrha. They went outside and hugged each other, Nora crying and Ren trying to keep himself from crying. 

"I just want to know what happened to them," Nora said. "I don't want them to be dead, but every time I think about it, I just keep being reminded how they probably are."

"It's okay," Ren said. "I know how you feel. I want them to be alright too, but even if they aren't, we still have each other. And we're both safe." Ren's voice slightly cracked on the last sentence. 

Nora looked up at Ren, and he couldn't help it either. Tears rolled down his cheeks despite all of his efforts. That story always left him remembering how weak he was and it always left him with more questions every time he reminisced on it. Nora returned to hugging him in her attempt to comfort him. 

"Together and safe," Nora said. "You and me."

"You and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping to have about ten chapters before im done with this so watch out for those :) This is of course subject to change. The most chapters I will have is about fifteen, but I'm still not sure yet. 
> 
> Yeah that last part was a really last minute thing and it seemed sad to me, but I'm glad I thought it up hhahaha
> 
> That's it for their full backstory on them meeting. I might add a little bit more info on their life in between their meeting and their arrival at Beacon, but I'm not sure.


	8. You Like Him Don't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Pyrrha discussion
> 
> Figured since there was already a Ren and Jaune conversation may as well give the girls a little more spotlight

It was around seven o'clock one night and Nora and Pyrrha were the only members from Team JNPR in their dorm. Ren and Jaune had both gone to a martial arts course, and then they were training on the roof a little while afterwards. Nora and Pyrrha would have gone to help, but they were busy with work themselves. It was around this time however, that they were both starting to finish up. 

"I'm... officially..." Nora said while scribbling the last few sentences of her work down. "Done!"

"I'm almost done," Pyrrha said. "Just one more short paragraph."

"Want a snack?" Nora asked. 

"No thanks, I'm not really that hungry," Pyrrha said. "Thank you though."

"Suit yourself!" Nora said as she took a can of walnuts down from a cabinet in the kitchen. As she returned over to her bed, she noticed Ren's bed had an open notebook on it. She went over and picked it up, noticing that his assignment wasn't done. 

"Hey..." Nora said. "I don't think Ren finished his work before he left."

"How much of it is left?" Pyrrha asked. 

"Another page worth probably," Nora said. "I'll just do it for him."

"Nora they'll be home soon," Pyrrha said. "He can just do it tonight like he usually does."

"He was up late last night doing work though," Nora said. "I don't want him to stay up all night doing this."

"I'm sure he won't be," Pyrrha assured. "Just let him do his own work."

Nora hesitated with the book in her hands. "What if he doesn't do it and gets in trouble? I don't want him to get in trouble!"

Pyrrha smiled a little. "I'm sure he's capable of doing it himself, Nora. Just calm down, he's smart and he probably managed his time with all of this beforehand."

"Alright.." Nora sighed putting his notebook back on the bed. "I just don't want him to get in trouble. He's awful at coming up with excuses, and he's even worse under pressure."

"How do you know that?" Pyrrha laughed. 

"It's not that hard to notice," Nora shrugged. "He just gets really clammy and stutters a lot."

"I've never really noticed that about him before," Pyrrha said. 

"Really?" Nora said surprised. "Never?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "He must hide the fact that he doesn't have any excuses pretty well, because I've never noticed."

"Oh," Nora said, looking down at her walnuts. 

"Mind if I ask you a question, Nora?" Pyrrha asked. 

"Shoot."

"Do you... Like Ren?"

Nora almost choked on her walnuts. "Me? Like Ren? Pfft, no way!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't like Ren. That's so silly! Besides, he wouldn't want to be together-together with me anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know Ren. He's not the romantic type. He's never flirted with girls, or guys for that matter. He just doesn't do anything honestly! And that includes Professor Oobleck's homework."

"I believe he prefers Doctor Oobleck."

"Oh."

"And I think that maybe Ren could surprise you."

"Huh?" Nora said. "What do you mean?"

"Boys are absolutely oblivious when it comes to everything, especially Jaune."

"How's that whole thing going with you two by the way?"

"Nowhere. Jaune is Captain Oblivious. He's Supreme Oblivious of all the oblivious boys in the world."

"That sucks."

"But, Ren is no different. He's an oblivious guy like the rest, and he probably doesn't even notice that you like him."

"That oblivious?"

"Yeah, surprising, I know. Maybe he's just scared because he doesn't know what you'll say."

"But I think he's probably noticed by now, and he just doesn't like me like that."

"You never know, Nora," Pyrrha said. "What's holding you back from telling Ren that you like him?"

"Ren and I are great friends," Nora started in a slightly more serious tone. "We've been friends for a really long time. I don't remember a time since we met that we haven't been together. We're really close, and if he doesn't want to be together-together with me, then telling him will ruin everything, and I really don't want to ruin it."

"So it's a fear related thing then," Pyrrha said. "Maybe wait a little longer. Maybe think about this until next week or so. If you decide you want to tell him, then tell him that you don't want to ruin your friendship, but you like him. If he wants to be 'together-together,' then nothing will change. If he doesn't tell him that you don't want anything to change, and try your best to act as though everything is normal and everything should work itself out from there."

"Damn, Pyrrha," Nora said impressed. "You really know your stuff when it comes to guys."

"My advice doesn't always work, but that's the best I can give you," Pyrrha said. 

"And what if everything does change after I tell him? What if we aren't good friends anymore?"

"Make the effort to keep everything the same, and tell him that you still want to be friends. Remind him how long you've known each other and remind him of all the good moments you guys spent together as best friends. Things like this will eventually work out. It may take a while, but boys come around," Pyrrha said. "For people like Jaune, it takes a lot longer for them to come around, but Ren and Jaune are very different. Like I said, Jaune is Supreme Oblivious. Ren isn't anywhere near that level yet."

"Thanks Pyrrha," Nora said. "You're the best." Nora and Pyrrha shared a friendly hug. 

Just then, the door to the dorm opened up and Ren and Jaune walked in. 

"Hey guys!" Jaune said cheerfully. "What's up? What were you guys doing while we were gone?"

"Homework..." Pyrrha said. "Lots and lots of homework."

Nora almost burst out laughing. Pyrrha was trying to get Ren to realize he had work to do, but he wasn't seeing it. 

Pyrrha looked at Nora and nodded towards Ren. "He might be a bigger case then we thought."

The two of them started laughing while Ren and Jaune looked confused. "What did I do?" Ren asked. "What's this about?"

"Inside joke," Nora said laughing. Nora then picked up Ren's notebook from his bed and threw it at him. He caught it at the last second. "Do your work or Oobleck will have your head."

"I have to shower first," Ren said. "And eat. That class was draining."

Pyrrha looked at Nora. "Have an excuse ready for tomorrow, just in case."

"Huh?" Ren said. 

"What's all this about you two?" Jaune asked, skeptically. 

"Another inside joke," Pyrrha said matter-of-factly. 

"How many inside jokes did you guys come up with while we were gone?" Jaune asked. 

"A lot," Nora said. "And we'll keep saying them until you guys both finish your homework, shower, and eat, so get moving!"

"What the heck happened here while we were gone?" Ren asked. 

"You'll find out as soon as your done with everything," Pyrrha said. "Get a move on boys."

Nora and Pyrrha shared in a few more laughs while Ren and Jaune stood confused. Nora and Pyrrha never did tell them what happened though, much to Jaune's annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter omg
> 
> New chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow idk yet though


	9. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not literal mirrors okay

The moment Nora started liking Ren, she couldn't exactly pinpoint. She always had ideas, but she never knew the exact reason why she fell for him. Maybe it was his calming attitude. She wasn't a calm person and her chaotic life didn't help much, so maybe a calming friend nearby helped. Or maybe it was how he was always so kind to her. He had never taken her for granted, he treated her the best he could, and she appreciated it. Maybe it was just everything and she would never be able to give one specific reason as to why she liked him. 

While she was thinking about it a little more one day, she remembered a time that she would never forget. Maybe, she thought, that moment was when she first really started liking Ren.

It was back when they were twelve. They had been on their own for about five years now. They had established their own fighting techniques and they had found easier weapons to use. They were a team and they knew how to work together well. They worked well enough that injuries usually weren't a problem. They would leave their battles mostly unscathed, not counting the bruises and soreness they felt. They often would roam between villages, but because they were only twelve, they couldn't stay in the villages without an adult. That is, unless they wanted to be part of an orphanage, and they both preferred living on their own. They would get supplies and maybe some rest there, depending on how nice the villagers were. 

One particular day though, things were totally different. There were more Grimm then they could handle, and the next village wasn't for another three miles. The two fought off the Grimm as well as they could. At first, they were making significant progress, especially for two twelve year old kids. But as time went on and they began to tire, their progress faded. It took more effort to kill one Grimm and a few times, they had almost died in the process. 

The Grimm were finally receding. There were only about three Grimm left, but the two were worn out and tired. Ren went after one, trying to kill it as quickly as possible while Nora went after the other. She finally managed to kill it, and while Ren was still occupied with the other Grimm, she ran over and tried to fight the other one. She was about to deliver the final blow when the Grimm took its large claw and cut Nora's leg, leaving a deep gash in it. She cried out in pain and Ren, after finally killing the Grimm he was working on, ran over to help Nora. 

"Don't move, okay?" Ren said helping Nora sit down. He grabbed his bag and started rummaging through it. He finally found a while shirt they had gotten at the last village. He ripped a large piece of it off and wrapped it around Nora's leg. He then tied his makeshift bandage. 

"That should hold until we can get to the next village," Ren said. "But we need to move fast. That bandage will last a while, but not overnight."

"You seem to know your stuff when it comes to bandages," Nora said, even in all the pain. 

"My mom was a nurse," Ren said. "I was always around bandages and my mom even taught me a few things."

"It's something useful to know," Nora said. "So thanks Ren."

"It's probably best you don't walk on it, but we have to hurry," Ren said. "As much as I dread it, I can carry you if you'd like."

"I'll try walking myself first," Nora said. Ren helped her up, and she stood on her one foot, limping alongside Ren. She eventually tripped, and Ren had to catch her. From that point on Ren carried her until they reached the village, where the villagers were more than happy to help Nora, free of cost. Nora was grateful for Ren's smarts and kindness. She could be an absolute pain in the ass sometimes, and she was glad that he could tolerate her. 

Nora was especially reminded of this time when she and Ren were out in the woods doing an assignment for class, much like the partner choosing exam. The assignment was the same, but they already had their partners established. This was a partner exercise, so Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't been with Nora and Ren at the time. 

Once again, Ren and Nora were fighting a large group of Grimm, not nearly as big as the one from when they were twelve. However, these Grimm were larger and much more dangerous then the ones from back then. The two had already picked up their assigned piece and were headed back to Beacon. Nora was busy smacking a Grimm upside the head when Ren was attacked by one of the Grimm. After she killed her own Grimm, she turned around and started beating the crap out of the one who nearly killed Ren. She ran to Ren's side, but she tried quickly to kill the rest of the Grimm before helping him. They would have both been dead meat had she not. 

When she ran over, Ren was slightly cut and bruised, but his right arm had a large gash through it. Nora searched through their bag and found a blanket. Why it was in there, Nora had no idea. She quickly ripped a section off of it and wrapped it and tied it around his arm. 

"Hopefully that will hold until we get back," Nora said. "I don't know why it wouldn't, unless you untie it anyways."

"It feels secure," Ren said. "I've never actually seen you use a bandage like this before. How did you know how to do it?"

"Wasn't that hard," Nora said. "Especially when you have the son of a nurse around."

Ren gave her a small smile and Nora helped him up. 

"Now let's get out of here before that bandage gets disgusting," Nora said. 

"I thought you said this would hold?" Ren asked. 

"I said it would hold, but I never said it wouldn't get absolutely disgusting," Nora joked. The two headed back for Beacon as quickly as possible, and they ended up being the first pair back, only by about two seconds though, to Yang and Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys get why it's called mirrors???  
> I hope so hahah
> 
> Anyways I kind of rushed this chapter so I'm sorry if it's not that good. The next chapter will probably be the last so you guys probably know what the next chapter will be hahaha
> 
> Anyways that should be up tomorrow. If not, then sorry.


	10. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series of drabbles but that doesn't mean I won't write more in the future :)
> 
> Also, Team RWBY actually makes an appearance wow

It was a regular day at Beacon, and it just so happened to be lunchtime. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were sitting at a table with one another. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake were on one side while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss sat on the other side. Each team was sitting facing each other. They were making small talk like every other day. Nora would describe something extravagant and Ren would have to correct her. Ruby and Weiss always got into some sort of argument and Yang and Blake had to break it up. Jaune and Pyrrha would talk about some training exercise that would take Jaune a little more explaining to understand. 

Towards the end of lunch, Nora became a little quiet, which was something completely unusual for her. Ren obviously noticed the lack of sound and realized this. 

"Nora?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh," Nora was at a loss for words and now the entire table was looking at her skeptically. She made eye contact with Pyrrha quickly and she luckily got the message. 

"Is this about...?" Pyrrha began. Nora nodded. "I thought so..."

"Wait what's this about?" Jaune said. Pyrrha looked at him as if to say 'you already know Jaune think a little bit.' He realized shortly after. "Oooohhh it's about how No-"

Pyrrha covered his mouth with her hand. "Sorry about him," she laughed nervously. "But Nora, I've said this before, but I think you should tell him."

"Tell me... what?" Ren asked. 

"Well... Uh..." Nora stuttered. She laughed nervously. 

"What did you do?" Ren asked. 

"Huh? Oh nothing! I didn't do anything, it's just..." Nora said. She was annoyed with her own inability to speak properly. 

"Nora," Weiss said. "Tell him or I'll tell him for you, and I really don't think you want that."

"Tell me what?" Ren asked, slightly getting annoyed. "I don't care who tells me, just someone tell me-"

"I like you, Ren," Nora blurted out quickly. 

"W-wait, what?" Ren asked, suddenly at a loss for words. 

"I like you, Ren," Nora said, starting slower. "Like, really really REALLY like you. I've liked you for a long time, and I thought it was just because we were great friends at first but it's not," Nora was slowly increasing speed as she talked. "I like you more than that. I like you in a 'you-mean-more-to-me-than-anything-in-the-world' kind of way instead of in a 'friend' way. We've known each other for so long and I..." she faltered, looking down.

"You what?" Ren asked. 

Nora looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you, Ren."

Ren was stunned. He wasn't sure what to say, and everyone at the table could tell. "You... You like me?"

"I think I established that when I said that I really really REALLY like you," Nora said, laughing nervously. 

"Well... I... Um... I don't know... How to..." Ren said. "I thought... I had some suspicions but... I really didn't think..."

"Well," Nora said, disappointment already trailing in her voice. "It's true..."

"And you've hid it for how long?"

"Years," Nora said, bluntly. "Dunno how many, but years."

Ren didn't say anything for a second, and the anticipation at the table was increasing quickly. 

"Well, Ren?" Pyrrha said. "What do you have to say?"

"I..." Ren started. Then he smiled sheepishly. "I love you too, Nora."

Nora's face lit up in a huge smile, and everyone else at the table cheered. 

"Finally!" Yang yelled. 

"Took you guys long enough," Jaune added. 

Nora and Ren were smiling and laughing with each other for another moment before looking at each other with big smiles. Yang, who was sitting next to Ren, nudged him with her shoulder. He looked behind him at Yang. 

"Kiss her already," Yang said.

Ren turned and faced Nora again and he felt himself starting to blush. Nora had heard Yang considering she really hadn't been quiet about her comment to Ren. Neither seemed to care that they were in the cafeteria all that much. They kissed each other for a moment while the rest of the table cheered and clapped. They pulled away after a short moment. 

Nora tapped Ren's nose. 

"Boop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up last night. oops
> 
> Anyways that's all for this set of drabbles but I may write more Renora in the future idk yet
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to start this small series of drabbles off with a sad one :(  
> I hope this counts as a drabble tbh cause idk


End file.
